Batman: The Dark Knight Strikes Again (Animated Adaptation)
Set 3 years after The Dark Knight Returns, Batman forms an army of heroes to stand up against President Lex Luthor, and the super computer android, Brainiac. Characters: Main Characters: *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Peter Weller for Old man, Ben McKenzie for Young Age) - 58 years old and faked his death three years ago and continues to operate secretly as Batman. He leads a rebellion against the corrupt U.S. government headed by Lex Luthor. Batman is a skilled and controversial strategist who makes decisions which result in deaths, which he considers necessary for the defeat of his enemies. *Carrie Kelly/Catgirl (Ariel Winter) - Carrie Kelley, formerly Robin, is Batman's second-in-command. *Clark Kent/Superman (Mark Valley) - controlled by Luthor, who is holding the miniaturized city of Kandor, and Ma and Pa Kent hostage. Encouraged by his daughter and Batman, Superman finally fights back and breaks his own vow not to kill. *Brainiac (Jonathan Frakes) - the film's main antagonist, provides Luthor with the means to control the U.S., and hence the world. Near the end, he was decimated by the Kandorian's heat visions *Lex Luthor (Darin DePaul) - the film's secondary antagonist, heads the U.S. government and uses a hologram of what the people think is the President as a figurehead. He controls powerful superheroes—including Superman, Captain Marvel and Wonder Woman—by holding their loved ones hostage. Near the end, he was killed by Galaction, by being shot in the head. *Dick Grayson/Galaction (Sean Maher for Adult, with Jason Bateman as Galaction in disguise, Scott Menville for Teenager) - the film's true main antagonist, Having been fired by Batman for lying and mind controlling Starfire, Grayson has submitted himself to Warlord Nazrat for his taste for glory. He has a metal armor with a dragon jaw helmet, and a weaponry consisting of ancient artifacts from Nazrat, but has been driven by a glory hogging quest for power. For most of the film, Grayson has been making an appearance of Galaction, until near the end after Brainiac was defeated. His victims include Green Arrow, Plastic Man and Lex Luthor, he almost kills Carrie Kelly. Supporting Characters: *Batman's Outsiders: **J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter (Rick D. Wasserman) - a victim of Luthor's nanobots, which have deprived him of most of his powers, J'onn J'onzz has become addicted to alcohol and tobacco. He retains a precognitive sense which he uses to help Batman. **Eel O'Brien/Plastic Man (Dee Bradley Baker) - insane and rescued from Arkham Asylum, Eel O'Brian joins Batman's group. He is killed by Galaction, by being frozen. **Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (Robin Atkin Downes) - a communist, activist and billionaire with a mechanical arm, Oliver Queen has long been part of Batman's forces. **Lara Kent/Supergirl (Olivia Hack) - The daughter of Superman and Wonder Woman who has the powers of a Kryptonian and the warrior attitude of an Amazon. She has a poor opinion of people less powerful than herself and tries to persuade Superman to rise above the humans and possibly take over the world. **Ash Ketchum/Poke-Man (Matthew Broderick) - 10 years In flashbacks, when he was a kid, he was stabbed to death by Dick Grayson when he was 10. He survived and Batman tended to his wounds. He killed Galaction at the end with the same batarang that was used to kill him. *Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Tia Carrere) - the youthful Queen of the Amazons who has a daughter with Superman. *Billy Batson/Captain Marvel (Victor Garber) - now an old man, he still stands by Superman and Wonder Woman. Captain Marvel is limited in his abilities because Luthor holds his sister Mary, and the Wizard Shazam hostage. *Ma and Pa Kent (Reba MacIntire and Kris Kristopherson) - held hostage by Luthor and Brainiac *Hippolyta (Susan Blakeslee) - held hostage by Luthor and Brainiac *Shazam (Mads Mikkleson) - held hostage by Luthor and Brainiac *Kandorians: held hostage by Luthor and Brainiac **Alura In-Ze (Kath Soucie) - leader of a resistance **Kara Zor-El (Katie Griffin) - Alura's daughter, who helps her lead the resistance *Mary Batson (Grey Griffin) - held hostage by Luthor and Brainiac *Rick Rickard (Jonathan Adams) - the film's tertiary antagonist, the holographic puppet President of the United States. *Cadmus - the film's quaternary antagonists, they experimented the people who tried to free the hostages. **Achilles Milo (Neil Kaplan) - lead scientist of Cadmus. *Alfred Pennyworth (Jeff Bennett) - shown in a flashback when he witnesses Bruce firing Dick *Warlord Nazrat (Tony Goldwyn) - the Greater-Scope Villain of the film, and the mentor of Dick after he was fired by Batman. In flashbacks, he was the villain Batman and Robin were after, until after Robin was trying to gain glory, Batman fired him for his glory hogging, so Robin was trying to gain it when he killed Ash as a kid, Nazrat died when the Pokeman stabbed him and incinerated his head. *Lajane (Susan Blakeslee) - Warlord Nazrat's mate and Captain Angus' daughter, a host taker, who took Starfire for a host, she was killed by Kori, she appeared in flashbacks Plot: ??? Trivia: *Differences from the comic and the film: **Dick Grayson is straight and assumes the identity of Galaction, instead of the Joker. **The film is placed in modern times, instead of being an older Batman story. **Batman slaps Robin in a flashback with a similar slap meme from the comics. **Warlord Nazrat is the Greater-Scope Villain, and becomes Robin's mentor after Batman fired him. *The film is Rated PG-13 for Violence. Category:Warner Bros. Category:DC Comics Category:Animated films